CinderLily II
by MissyGoldy
Summary: Lily revelou o seu segredo e agora, com a chegada do Verão, terá de aprender a lidar com o que lhe espera. Mas será que é só ela que guarda um segredo ou é também o seu príncipe encantado que esconde algo? /HIATUS/
1. Trailer

**CinderLily II  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Trailer_**

**Era uma vez...**

_"Lily Evans! Vem já até aqui. Imediatamente!"_

**...uma amiga com um segredo...**

_"Tu… Bem… Eu… Eu ouvi dizer que tinhas tido uma desilusão amorosa… A alguns anos atrás… É verdade?"  
__"Há segredos que ninguém pode saber, James… Nem mesmo os amigos!"  
__"Mas eu estou preocupado contigo! Poderias-me dizer…"  
__"Tu nunca estiveste interessado em saber quem era a verdadeira Cinderella! Porque agora, de repente, estás tão preocupado comigo?!"  
__"O que… O que estás a falar?"_

**...uma princesa sem face...**

_"E quem és tu?"  
"Uma rapariga que veio a um baile de máscaras, com a esperança de encontrar o seu príncipe encantado..."  
"E ela encontrou-o...?"_

**...e uma garota sem identidade...**

_"Ele nem sabia o meu nome, Remus! Nem isso ele sabia! Ele é tão idiota! Como é que ele foi capaz...!"  
"Acalma-te, Lily... Tudo vai ficar bem..."  
"Não vai... Isto já não é mais um conto de fadas, Remus! Isto já não é um conto de fadas, desde que o James colocou o sapato na rapariga errada!"_

**...que, juntamente com o seu príncipe encantado...**

_"Pensei que estava apaixonado pela Cinderella…"  
"E não estavas?"  
"Não… Estar apaixonado por uma garota que não existe, seria uma estupidez…"  
"Eu amo-te é a ti, Lily!"_

**...Viveu Feliz Para Sempre!**

_Nas mãos delicadas de Lily, encontrava-se um livro, que James identificou-o como sendo a história da Cinderella, que Lily tinha escrito.  
A história deles.  
"Eu prometi que serias o primeiro a ler… e o segundo!"  
"E eu vou ler… Fará com que não me esqueça de ti… Apesar de ser um pouco difícil esquecer-me de ti, de um momento para o outro! Obrigado!"_

**Ou não?!**

_"L-Lily???"  
"J-James?! O que estás aqui a fazer?"_

**Lily sofreu uma desilusão...**

_"Tu mentiste-me!!!"  
"Até parece que és um santo!!!"_

**...e agora terá de se impor...**

_"Mais uma ameaça..."  
"Sinto muito vossa alteza real! Não era suposto as ver!"  
"Sabe quem as enviou?"  
"Não. Bem... Sua magestade desconfia que seja o herdeiro do trono. Sabe... Aquele garoto, que a segue na sucessão do trono!"_

**...às leis da Dinamarca...**

_"Como é que eles me podem a obrigar a casar-me dentro de 30 dias? 30 DIAS??? É impossível!"  
"Querida! Terá de fazer um esforço! Um dia este será o SEU reino!"  
"Mas esse esforço envolve a minha vida inteira com outro homem!"_

**...e casar-se...**

_"Mathew S. Rider! Um prazer em conhecê-la, Vossa Alteza!"  
"Trate-me apenas por Lily!"  
"Ele até é fofo..."  
"Não! Ele é lindo!!!"_

**...para se poder tornar na Rainha de Dinamarca!**

_"Lily?"  
"Sim?"  
"Um dia serás uma rainha fantástica..."_

**Mas será que conseguirá...**

_"Amh... Lily? Não é o James ali com aquela garota do outro dia?"  
"ONDE?!"  
"Ah-ah! AINDA gostas dele!"_

**...viver uma vida...**

_"Casa-te comigo, Lily!"  
"James..."_

**...sem a magia de um conto de fadas?**

_"O que aconteceu àquela garota que vivia num conto de fadas?"  
"Morreu, Remus! Morreu!"_

**CinderLily 2**

"PRINCIPE WILLIAM?!!!"  
"ONDE???!!!"  
"O Sirius não ia gostar, Leslie!"

**O conto nunca mais será o mesmo!**

**

* * *

**Amh... Oi?! 

(Eco)

Ok... Eu sei que metade de vocês não conhecem a fic e que, provavelmente, nem vão ler a primeira parte, uma vez que não vão ter vontade para a ler.

Mas, rogo-vos!

Se não lerem a primeira parte, vão ficar completamente perdidos nesta, já que é uma continuação. Logo, para os mais curiosos, leiam CinderLily, que podem encontrar clicando no meu nick lá em cima! XDD

Agora (sim, eu sei que vou morrer...) para os meus lindos, maravilhosos, espectaculares e fofos leitores (graxista!) que acompanharam CinderLily do príncipio ao fim e que depois andaram a conspirar contra mim, uma vez que desapareci subitamente (tenho razões!!! Não conseguir aceder à net, mudar de casa e exames na escola são muito boas razões!!!), por favor, peço, para que acompanhem esta fic e que me mandem aquelas reviews de que me orgulho, pois só assim sei o lixo que estou escrevendo!!!

XDD

Agora... Vou tentar (não prometo coisas que não sei se vou conseguir cumprir!) postar um capítulo de semana em semana, logo espero muitas e lindas reviews de vocês!!!

Ainda vou permitir que uma das personagens (se vocês quiserem saber quem são as originais, basta irem ao meu orkut – MissyGoldy, tópico: CinderLily II "As últimas novidades". Vejam novamente na minha página pessoal aqui do fanfiction) respondam às vossas reviews! Basta escolherem UMA!!!

Quanto aos meu leitores de Oris Conversio (se estiverem ler isto) espero que percebam que Oris ficará parada até meu portátil voltar, pois é nele que tenho os próximos capítulos!!!

Obrigada por TUDO!!!

**_MissyGoldy_**

**P.S.:** Preciso de uma BETAAAA urgentemente!

**P.S.S.: **O trailer contém excertos da primeira CinderLily!

**P.S.S.S.:** Está a ver esse botãozinho todo sexy chamando por você??!! Esse aí em baixo! O roxinho?! Clique e escreva uma review... Ele vai adorar! xDD


	2. Baile de Apresentação

**CinderLily II  
**por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 1  
**_"Baile de Apresentação"_

* * *

Passos elegantes e rápidos ecoavam pelo longo corredor, iluminado apenas pela fraca prata do luar e ricamente ornamentado com objectos raros e valiosos, herdados de geração em geração. 

Os olhos azuis-claros de Madame Dudet passearam pelos quadros, principal adorno de todas as paredes daquele castelo, à medida que avançava pelo corredor.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto da jovem senhora.

Aqueles não eram quadros vulgares…

Eram a prova de uma descendência rica em ouro, poder e realeza e, agora, de beleza, simpatia e bondade, sendo a última e única herdeira a testemunha de tal facto.

Madame Dudet suspirou, fazendo o sorriso desaparecer rapidamente, ao ver que se aproximava do seu destino, ao avistar um homem que se posicionara, imóvel, fronte a uma porta, parecendo guardá-la como se fosse um tesouro.

Clareou a garganta de uma forma quase inaudível, para chamar a atenção do segurança, mas pode sentir os olhos dele em si, através das lentes escuras que o homem teimava em usar, mesmo dentro do majestoso edifício e à noite.

Sem nem dizer uma palavra, o homem acenou afirmativamente e afastou-se para o lado, o suficiente para abrir a porta e dar passagem a Madame Dudet.

- Obrigada, senhor Borden… – murmurou, antes da porta se fechar novamente.

Olhou em volta, para a imensa suite, tão esplendorosamente decorada.

Uma cama de dossel enorme, em vários tons de verde, ocupava uma das paredes, entre duas janelas que iam quase até ao tecto, podendo-se ver, logo na parede ao lado, uma passagem para um armário onde se encontrava tudo o que a dona daquele quarto necessitava de encontrar na sua posição social, desde vestidos de baile a roupas do dia-a-dia, desde sapatos de cristal a ténis vulgares e desde bonés a tiaras incrustadas de diamantes e esmeraldas.

Na parede contrária, encontrava-se uma porta que daria ao enorme banheiro e um toucador, onde, nesse momento, se sentava uma garota que olhava distraidamente para um anel no seu dedo.

- Vossa Alteza? - Sussurrou Madame Dudet, aproximando-se cuidadosamente, ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava o fato preto elegante e algumas mechas loiras que se tinham desprendido do coque elegantemente preso no alto da nuca. - Já todos a esperam…

A garota pareceu acordar dos seus pensamentos, ao ouvir a voz da secretária da avó.

Um sorriso amistoso desenhou-se no rosto da princesa, que se levantou do banco posicionado à frente do toucado, tirando um gato negro de cima da mesinha, virando-se para encarar Madame Dudet, que lhe devolveu o sorriso.

* * *

- A sua avó está muito contente por ter aceite ser apresentada à sociedade, princesa… E o tema do baile foi uma óptima escolha! - Pronunciou Madame Dudet, ao lado da garota, sendo acompanhadas pelo segurança, que as seguia uns cinco passos atrás. 

A garota acenou, ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Se não for pouca descrição minha, Vossa Alteza, poderia dizer-me em que se baseou? - Perguntou a senhora, guiando a princesa por um corredor. - Quer dizer… Já há muito tempo que não se planeiam bailes de máscaras neste castelo…

A garota voltou a sorrir, logo que pararam à frente de uma porta que tocava o tecto e que era guardada por dois homens num fato de gala.

- Claro, Madame Dudet… Baseei-me no meu próprio conto de fadas! - Disse, ao que Madame Dudet sorriu, estendendo a máscara que a garota colocou, prontamente.

- E agora apresento-vos, por fim, a minha querida neta e a próxima herdeira do trono de Dinamarca: Lily Elizabeth Grimaldi Friedrich…

Lily suspirou, reconhecendo a voz suave da avó por detrás das portas.

- Evans, avó… Só, Lily Evans…

Viu um pequeno sorriso aparecer no rosto dos homens que guardavam as portas, mas estes tentaram disfarçar, uma vez que tinham que manter a compostura.

- …Fitzgerald…

Lily revirou os olhos por impulso, olhando para Madame Dudet.

- Porque ela insiste tanto em dizer os meus nove nomes? - Perguntou Lily, cansada.

Viu Madame Dudet segurar o riso, antes de dizer:

- A sua avó sempre gostou da tradição, princesa!

- … Evans!

Então, Madame Dudet afastou-se, enquanto as portas se abriam para dar passagem a Lily.

Todos do salão de festas soltaram exclamações de admiração, enquanto Lily atravessava as portas e descia a longa escadaria, calmamente, dentro de um elegante vestido de baile, que deixavam a descoberto os ombros elegantes e que delineava cada curva do corpo da jovem até à cintura, a partir da qual se ia abrindo até chegar ao chão, começando num branco puro e degradando-se até chegar ao dourado, com pequenos brilhantes prateados e dourados espalhados pela barra do decote, desenhando detalhes elegantes. Uma tiara com pequenos cristais dourados prendia-se no alto da cabeça, onde uma cascata de cabelos ruivos caía em ondulações perfeitas até aos ombros, e uma máscara branca com pequenos cristais dourados cobria a zona dos olhos verdes esmeralda da garota.

Ao chegar ao fim das escadas, todos fizeram uma vénia e Lily seguiu o exemplo, sorrindo no fim.

- Estou tão orgulhosa de ti! - Murmurou uma senhora muito elegante, abrindo os braços e abraçando-a.

Lily abriu mais o sorriso, retribuindo o abraço.

- Obrigada, avó…

_**

* * *

**_

- Vossa Alteza, apresento-lhe o Conde Dorit! - Pronunciou Madame Dudet, encarregada de apresentar a Lily todos os membros do parlamento e as pessoas importantes da sociedade.

Lily fez, só nessa noite, a vigésima terceira vénia.

- Prazer, Conde Dorit! - Sorriu Lily, tentando disfarçar o cansaço.

- O prazer é todo meu, Vossa Alteza! - Sorriu o homem, retribuindo a vénia. - E, se me permite dizê-lo, a sua beleza deixou-nos radiantes de encanto! Tenho a certeza que será uma boa influência para um país tão belo e rico como a Dinamarca, Alteza… Principalmente, na renovação de selos...

Lily corou e riu, enquanto a sua mão era beijada pelo Conde, perguntando-se a si própria se o Conde baseava as suas palavras meramente na sua beleza ou se já a tinha ouvido a treinar discursos nas lições que tinha com a avó…

- É muita gentileza da sua parte, Conde! Com licença! - Lily afastou-se, suspirando, sendo seguida por Madame Dudet, que cumprimentava os convidados à passagem.

Lily avistou uma cadeira, esperando que, agora que tinha sido apresentada ao último membro do parlamento, se poderia sentar e descansar…

- Lily? A primeira valsa espera-a, querida… – sorriu a sua avó, aproximando-se majestosamente, dentro de um vestido cor de salmão, com vários cristais a cintilarem com a luz que provinha dos inúmeros candelabros.

Ou talvez não…

Lily suspirou.

Estava desejosa que a noite acabasse!

- Você dançará com todos os homens disponíveis, tal como manda a tradição… – explicou Madame Dudet, juntando-se às duas.

A tradição…

Sempre a tradição…

Só ia na quarta semana ali no castelo, mas Lily já pensava que a tradição tinha-se tornado o seu pior pesadelo!

- E com quem dançarei a primeira valsa? - Perguntou Lily, olhando em volta cansada.

- Com o Duque Jkaski! - Sorriu Madame Dudet, estendendo a mão a um senhor que se aproximava com um sorriso no rosto. - É filho de um membro importantíssimo do parlamento, Vossa Alteza, mas infelizmente o pai não pôde vir… Assuntos na Suiça…

- E é solteiro! - Acrescentou a sua avó, saindo em seguida acompanhada por uma taça de champanhe.

Pensando em quando a avó iria desistir daquela patética tentativa de fazê-la casar-se aos dezoito anos, Lily acenou afirmativamente, dando um passo em frente e aceitando a mão que o Duque lhe estendia.

Logo que se encontravam no meio do Salão a dançar ao som da melodia leve e suave, Lily viu Madame Dudet afastar-se para perseguir um convidado que parecia ter roubado um dos castiçais.

O Duque de Jkaski era um homem com os seus vinte e poucos anos e era muito charmoso, mas, por muito bonito e cavalheiro que fosse, Lily não conseguia desviar os seus pensamentos do seu verdadeiro príncipe…

"… _encantado…"_ apressou-se a acrescentar Lily, na sua cabeça, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- C'est três jolie! – Falou o tal Duque, aproximando-a mais de si.

Aquela seria uma longa noite…

_**

* * *

**_

Após mais onze danças, cada uma acompanhada por um duque, conde ou outro qualquer homem com um título importante diferentes, Lily afastou-se do barulho do Salão, indo se esconder numa varanda virada para o jardim, cuja extensão era banhada pelo luar.

Suspirou cansada, apoiando os braços no parapeito da varanda e olhando em seu redor.

Apesar da brisa fria que afagava agora os seus braços nus, Lily podia constatar que, naquele Verão, o tempo se tornava cada vez mais quente a cada dia que se aproximavam do mês de Agosto.

"_O mês do meu aniversário!"_

- Vossa Alteza? - Perguntou uma voz, perigosamente perto da varanda, que Lily identificou automaticamente como o seu segurança pessoal, Borden.

Lily apressou o passo e, levantando o vestido, saltou da varanda, que se elevava meramente a cinco centímetros da relva húmida do jardim, sentindo os saltos enterrarem-se na terra lamacenta.

Praguejando, Lily afastou-se rapidamente da varanda, onde tinha visto a cabeça de Borden espreitar, apenas parando quando chegou perto de uma roseira, onde já se podiam ver vários botões de rosas brancas desabrocharem.

Haviam passado dois meses desde que não via todos os seus amigos.

Sabia que Remus e Beatrice se encontravam na sua terra natal, Londres, e que Leslie viria a Dinamarca no final de Julho, para desespero de Lily, que ainda não tinha contado à garota o seu actual estatuto social.

Mas James e Sirius…

Outro suspiro encheu aquela noite silenciosa.

Lily só sabia que eles tinham ido numa viagem pela Europa, mas não recebia notícias nem de um nem de outro desde que os vira pela última vez em King's Cross.

Não se surpreendeu por não receber notícias de Sirius… Afinal, ele era sempre muito esquecido e estava sempre ocupado com outras coisas bem mais importantes, como garotas, solteiras ou não.

Mas James…

James tinha todos os motivos para lhe enviar pelo menos uma carta a dizer que estava bem…

Afinal…

Eles eram namorados não eram?

- Sozinha? - Perguntou uma voz atrás de si, que fez Lily dar um salto com o susto.

Virou-se lentamente, deparando-se com um garoto vestido com um fato negro e com uma máscara, também negra, a tapar-lhe o rosto.

- Parece que sim… – riu-se Lily, voltando a olhar para a lua, a quem soltou mais um suspiro. - E o senhor?

- Também, parece que sim… – sorriu o garoto, de um modo muito familiar a Lily, mas com a escuridão da noite e a lua como iluminação, tornou-se difícil de reconhecer os traços. - O que não percebo é o que uma dama tão bonita e tão simpática se encontra por aqui sozinha…

Lily voltou a olhar para o garoto, surpreendida por ele não a ter chamado de princesa…

"_Talvez não me tenha visto a entrar no salão com os meus nove nomes… Talvez estivesse aqui nos jardins…"_

Aproveitando, então, o facto de não ser mais um duque em busca de fortuna ou, até, de título, Lily sorriu ao garoto:

- Estou demasiado cansada… E acho que aqui é o único lugar onde não me vão encontrar…

O jovem sorriu e sentou-se num banco ali perto, pedindo a Lily para o acompanhar.

- Também… Desde o princípio da festa que estou aqui… – segredou ele, olhando cansado a lua. - Pode parecer rude da minha parte, mas… Digamos que não estou com muita paciência para festas da alta sociedade…

Lily riu-se.

- Eu muito menos… – suspirou. – Até agora já fui obrigada a dançar com onze duques barra condes!

O garoto apenas se riu, comentando alguns segundos depois:

- Lá se foi a minha hipótese de dançar com a mais bela dama do baile!

Lily riu, fazendo o garoto sorrir abertamente.

- Eu até aceitaria, mas isso significaria ter de voltar para ali! – Explicou ela, apontando para as portas um pouco distantes do salão, que ressoava agora uma música suave e romântica.

- Não somos obrigados a voltar para o salão! – Falou ele, levantando-se seguidamente e estendendo uma mão. – Aceita?

Lily olhou um garoto com uma expressão confusa.

- Aqui?!

- Eu sei que na lua seria mais romântica, mas não temos como lá chegar! – Riu ele, puxando-a do banco e entrelaçando a sua mão na da dela.

Lily corou levemente, mas sorriu com o toque do garoto.

Sabia que era errado sentir-se assim com outro garoto sem ser James, mas, pensando bem, James não lhe tinha dado muita atenção nas férias como tinha prometido.

- Qual o seu nome? – Sussurrou o garoto ao seu ouvido.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Para que vale dizer-lhe o meu nome, se não vai valer de nada? – Perguntou ela e sentiu o garoto rir-se suavemente.

- Tem razão…

Lily fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que ele lhe puxava pela cintura.

O cheiro que ele emanava, numa combinação perfeita de canela e menta, fazia um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo da garota.

No entanto, era uma sensação tão familiar…

- Desculpe… – sussurrou Lily, afastando-se o suficiente para encarar o garoto misterioso nos olhos. E que olhos!

O castanho avelã era iluminado pela cinza da lua, fazendo Lily paralisar.

- Sim? – Perguntou ele, também perdido nos olhos da garota.

Lily engoliu em seco, sentindo a respiração descompassada dele a afagar-lhe o rosto, cada vez com mais intensidade.

Os lábios já se roçavam, quando ouviram passos não muito longínquos.

- Princesa!!! Vossa Alteza!!! – Lily reconheceu a voz como pertencendo a Borden, o seu segurança.

- Droga! – Soltou sem querer, afastando-se do garoto. – Tenho de ir! Desculpe!!!

Lily levantou mais uma vez a saia, preparando-se para fugir, mas o cavaleiro mistério segurou-lhe o braço.

- Espere…!

- Desculpe! – Lily afastou o braço dele e começou a correr pela direcção oposta em que tinha ouvido o segurança.

Olhou em volta, mais uma vez, e verificou se a barra do vestido estava muito suja, mas viu que eram apenas os seus sapatos que tinham ficado arruinados com a lama.

Entrou sorrateiramente no salão, tentando parecer despercebida, mas foi logo apanhada.

- Vossa Alteza! Onde tem andado? – Perguntou Madame Dudet, aproximando-se rapidamente.

- Amh… Fui só apanhar um pouco de ar! Estava muito calor por aqui! – Mentiu Lily.

- Ah! Muito bem! Era só para avisar que se quiser se retirar, está à vontade. – Falou a senhora, perscrutando o salão com os seus olhos incrivelmente azuis. – Os convidados ficaram muito satisfeitos com a sua presença…

"_Presença???"_

- Obrigada! – Sorriu Lily, para Madame Dudet afastar-se depois.

Olhando outra vez à volta, para verificar que ninguém a vigiava, Lily espreitou pela porta de vidro que tinha entrado.

Quem ele era, Lily já não tinha como saber, pois o cavaleiro mistério tinha evaporado no ar.

* * *

O prometido é cumprido!!! 

Bem… Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo da continuação de CinderLily!Como podem ver, CinderLily 2 também não vai poupar em mistérios e cavaleiros e príncipes misteriosos caídos do céu! xDD

Agora… Primeiro quero agradecer às minhas leitoras loucas (mas cada dia mais fofas) por me terem aturado até agora com a minha escrita… xDD

Sou uma autora MUUUUUIIITOOOO emocionada. 19 REVIEWS??? Eu pensei que já se tinham esquecido de mim!!!

Um obrigado **especial **à ShellyMalfoy por me ter betado a fic (uma vez que uma das minhas betas desapareceu e não me conseguiu adicionar no msn e a outra só li a review hoje e não foi possível ela betar!). POR ISSO, agradeçam por terem aqui o capítulo! XDD

**Resposta às (lindas) reviews:**

**ShellyMalfoy:** Oii!!! Como pôde ver… Tem aqui o primeiro capítulo!!! Espero que tenha gostado e se não reclame clicando no botãozinho sexy! xDD bjx

**.Insane.Marauder.: **Esqueci de como é bom ser ameaçada de morte por leitores que esperam o próximo capítulo! XDDD To brincando!!! Mas já tem aqui o capítulo… Só espero que tenha gostado, viu?? Bjx :

**Clarice:** xDD Obrigada! Só espero que agora goste do resto da fic!!! ;p

**Kisara Yagami:** Xddd Huahuahauh!!! Pois… Tal como viu, Lily vai ter que se casar, mas quanto à parte do James não posso contar nada, porque é o tema desta continuação!!! Mas vou ficar a pensar na sua sugestão de catar coquinho na esquina!!! xDD Bjx!!

**Ana Favaro:** Uhauhauuahua!!! Todos ficam surpreendidos com a parte do casamento de Lily! Mas é que resolvi mudar um pouco a história desses dois e agora a Lily não é do James!!! MAUAUAHAUAUHAUAHUAHUAHAU!!! cofcof Vou deixar a sua imaginação voar! xDD Bjx

**Fezinha Evans:** Uuahuahuahauha!!! Bem… Muito obrigadaaaa!!! E eu também espero que acompanhe, viu??? Bjx

**mary86:** Uhuahuahauh!!! O meu pc também faz essas coisas loucas!!! xDDD Então, agora já não tem desculpa para mandar suas review viu?!! xDD Bjx

**Filipa:** Pronto! Já tens aki o capitulooo!!! xDD Já não há necessidade de nos partirmos todas a andar de bicicleta! XDD E vê lá se comentas, oh sua desocupada! xDD Bjx!!!

**diva malfoy:** Só espero que goste também desta e que continue a comentar!!! Só as vossas reviews me inspiram!!! ;p

**Thaty:** Só espero que sim!!! xDD Assim fico mais feliz! Eu quero é reviews, viu??! xDD Bjx

**Zia Black:** "Vcs tm mania de postar o trailer e demorar séculos pra postar o resto" Eu n pertenço a esse padrão ai ao meu lado não! xDD So se um século for uma semana! Ai o caso e diferente… Mas passando para o que interessa… Muito obrigado pela review! Espero mesmo que goste da continuação e que me continue a mandar reviews! xDD

**Mel.Bel.louca:** Espero que siiiim!!! xDD Mas não morra, porque acho que vai ter um ataque cardíaco quando chegar ao capítulo 3… xDD Bjx

**Elektra015:** Oii!! Ai… Muito obrigadaaa!!! Só espero que fique tão boa como a anterior! Xdd Bj

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Uhauhauhauhauah!!! Muito obrigada, então!!! Quero ver mais reviews suas aqui, viu? ;p Bjx

**Nezita:** Obrigadaa!! Uhuahauhauha!!! Vou continuar sim! Ou pelo menos vou tentar…

**Miss Huyu:** Desistir??? Eu?? Eu nunca desisto!!! Xddd Brincado (ou não…)! Apenas tive tão ocupada com a escola e com algumas mudanças que acabou por ficar difícil arranjar inspiração para escrever e eu queria que esta fic não vos desapontasse! ;) Mas, bem… Continue por aqui, porque eu também vou! Bjx

**Jhu Radcliffe:** Uuahauhauh!!! Sim… Por algum tempo… Tive que recuperar minha inspiração! Ela fugiu de mim!!! xDD Mas é bom vê-la novamente por aki, viu?? Adorei a review… E esteja descansada que não vou demorar não!!! ;) Bjx!!!

**Carol Lair.:** Uhuahauhuahauh!!! Claro que não me esqueci! Apenas demorei um pouco demais porque tive alguns problemas!!! Mas quanto à fic... Só espero que goste mesmo, viu?? xDD E bem… Lily não está propriamente prometida a um rei… Mas só descobrirá mesmo no próximo capítulo! xDD Bjx

**Dm Tayashi:** Oii! Claro que me lembro de você!!! xDD E esteja descansada que aparecerei mais vezes no msn viu? ;) Obrigada pela review viu? Bjx

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** "Um Segundo Herdeiro!"

* * *

**P.S.: **Botãozinho Roxinho/Azulinho aí em baixo?! **É SÓ CLICAR**[E escrever…xDD 


	3. Um Segundo Herdeiro!

"_Agradeçam à minha priminha emprestada Ju por ter nascido! xDD  
__Prenda de aniversário para a menina!!!  
__[Dois dias atrasados, mas no domingo tive também uma outra festa!  
__Espero que tenha gostado! Bjxxxxx"_

**CinderLily II  
**por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 2  
**_"Um Segundo Herdeiro!"_

Os raios quentes de um sol de Verão incidiam-lhe directamente na cara, uma vez que, com o cansaço, se esquecera de fechar as cortinas na noite anterior. 

Lily resmungou e escondeu a cara debaixo dos lençóis verdes claros, inspirando o doce cheiro de baunilha que deles emanava, enquanto recordava da noite anterior.

Quem seria, afinal, aquele garoto?

Alto, vestido de negro, com olhos de um castanho avelã…

"_Não… Eram cinzentos! Ou seria apenas o luar?"_

Lily não sabia.

Só sabia que bastava Madame Dudet se ter atrasado uns segundos, que Lily tinha beijado um perfeito estranho!

Suspirou ao ouvir o chilrear insistente de uma coruja, que sobrevoava a janela à direita da sua cama, dando, às vezes, algumas bicadas no vidro, tentando chamar a atenção da dona do quarto.

Um momento…

"_Coruja?!!"_

Aquilo bastou para que Lily abrisse os olhos e empurrasse com os pés os lençóis, saltando seguidamente da cama, o que assustou o gato preto que ronronava consolado ao fundo da cama.

Correu para a janela e abriu-a com um simples gesto.

- Nina! – Sorriu Lily, enquanto a bela ave de um castanho claro com algumas pintas amareladas a decorarem as pontas das asas entrava pelo compartimento, pousando em cima do toucador.

Lily sentia-se feliz por, em menos de uma semana, Beatrice Gillman ter-lhe respondido à carta que ela tinha enviado, a falar das férias e a perguntar se estava tudo bem. No entanto, desejara que aquela coruja fosse de uma outra certa pessoa.

- Vamos a ver o que a tua dona tem para me dizer! – Murmurou Lily, aproximando-se da coruja e começando a desatar o pergaminho da pata que a ave estendia.

_Querida Lily,_

_Sim, tudo está bem, não te precisas de preocupar._

_Quanto às férias, as minhas estão a ser óptimas (e a companhia do Remus ajuda imenso!!!)._

_Ontem mesmo, fomos os dois à Diagon-Al. Sabes, para passear um bocado e comer aqueles gelados deliciosos!!! E nem sabes quem encontramos… A Leslie! Ela disse-nos que para a semana vai para a Dinamarca, porque a avó sentiu-se mal e vai ter de substituí-la como empregada doméstica numa dessas mansões de ricaços!_

_O que vais fazer quando ela descobrir???_

_Afinal, és a celebridade do momento!!! Toda a gente deve falar sobre ti aí na Dinamarca!!!_

_Mas, mudando de assunto, eu estou desejosa para te ir visitar ao teu castelo encantado!!! Pelo que me disseste isso deve ser fantástico!!! Deve ter tantos lugares para explorar! Estou tão ansiosa!!!_

_Vamo-nos divertir imenso!_

_Beijos,  
__Beatrice G._

_**P.S.:** Desculpa, mas eu não sei nada do James nem do Sirius. Até perguntei à Leslie e ao Remus, mas eles dizem que não sabem de nada. Vais ver que eles perderam as corujas ou algo do género! Não te preocupes! Ele de certeza que te mandará qualquer coisa._

_**P.S.S.:** O Remus manda-te um abraço enorme!!! Está também desejoso para se encontrar na sua majestosa presença!_

_**P.S.S.S.:** Podes dar um pouco de água à Nina antes de a mandares de volta? É que Dinamarca é ainda um pouco longe daqui e a minha coruja não é propriamente um jacto (muito pelo contrário!)._

Lily riu-se e dobrou novamente a carta, andando até ao jarro de água, que os empregados colocavam todos os dias numa mesinha de canto com água fresca, despejando uma boa quantidade num pires.

- Anda Nina! Tens aqui a tua água! – Falou Lily, colocando o pires à frente da coruja, que começou a engolir desesperadamente a substância.

Lily suspirou, voltando para a janela.

Olhou tristemente para o céu, tão azul que era difícil de acreditar que alguma vez se enchesse de nuvens negras reclamando tempestades.

E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa a James?!

E se todos aqueles "Amo-te" tinha sido apenas um efeito da poção?! Com o antídoto aquilo passaria rapidamente e aí não haveria razão para James lhe escrever o que quer que fosse!

- Miau… – Valentine saltara para o parapeito da janela e olhava intensamente a dona, pressentindo que algo se passava.

- Não te preocupes, Val! – Murmurou Lily, enquanto uma lágrima acariciava-lhe a maçã do rosto deslizando lentamente até ao queixo, de onde caiu, molhando a mão da garota. – Ele de certeza que acabará por me dizer alguma coisa… Ele ou Sirius!

Valentine roçou a cabeça no braço da dona, que sorriu, começando a acariciar o pêlo do gato.

- Ao que parece és o único que me compreende! – Riu-se ela, ao ouvir o gato ronronar de satisfação.

Mais um suspiro, mais uma espreitadela ao céu. Nada!

- Bem… – falou ela, pegando em Valentine e colocando-o nos seus braços. – Temos um castelo para explorar!!! Como posso viver no lugar que nem sequer conheço?

Lily correu para o toucador, tirando um pergaminho e uma pena da pequena gaveta, começando a escrever rapidamente:

_Beatrice,_

_Também estou desejosa que venhas para cá! Mas já não sei se é tão fantástico! O ponto mais excitante deste castelo é a biblioteca (É enorme!!!) e dançar com um velho de 89 anos num baile de caridade, entre outros eventos sociais para os quais me arrastam!_

_Mas, enfim… Quem escreveu os contos de fadas omitiu as tarefas de uma princesa! Mas também ou elas estavam num sono profundo durante cem anos ou estavam ocupadas a limpar lareiras ou ainda a tentarem salvar príncipes encantados transformados em monstros._

_Quanto à situação da Leslie, não faço a mínima ideia de como lhe vou dizer que sou a futura rainha do país onde os próprios avós moram! Isto soou muito estranho._

_De qualquer das maneiras, ela não acreditaria se eu lhe contasse à mesma!_

_Bem… Tenho de ir!_

_Vou explorar a minha futura casa!_

_Beijos!  
__Lily E._

Lily releu a carta mais uma vez, antes de a dobrar cuidadosamente e a prender de novo na pata de Nina, que, logo que viu que a carta que transportaria estava bem segura, abriu as asas e voou pela janela ainda aberta.

Não escrevera nada sobre o assunto "James". Não valia a pena. A amiga sabia perfeitamente como ela estava!

- Agora é connosco! – Falou Lily para Valentine, ao mesmo tempo que colocava um roupão de seda.

* * *

Lily vagueava pelos extensos corredores do palácio já fazia meia hora, perdida nos próprios pensamentos, segurando entre as mãos delicadas uma caneca de chocolate quente que ainda fumegava, aquecendo o rosto da garota. 

Logo que saíra do quarto, fora ter com a avó ao seu gabinete, mas Madame Dudet avisara logo que esta tinha ido para uma reunião de emergência com o Parlamento eram mal nove horas.

Lily fora então roubar uma fatia de bolo à cozinha e reclamar o seu chocolate quente, antes de partir sozinha à aventura, uma vez que Valentine decidira que era muito melhor ficar junto ao seu café da manhã do que passear por corredores frios e sem fim.

Se calhar, ela deveria ter feito o mesmo, pois apesar de estar em pleno Verão e de ser o mês mais quente do ano, as manhãs eram sempre acompanhadas pelo frio naquela zona do palácio.

- Óptimo… Perdi-me! – Resmungou ela, olhando em volta.

Estava no fim de um corredor, que se dividia então para a esquerda e para a direita.

Lily decidiu-se pela esquerda, que a levou em direcção a uma única porta.

Curiosa, a ruiva pousou a mão na fria maçaneta empoeirada e a rodou. A porta rangeu, como se há muito não a abriam.

Lily sorriu, vendo um mistério surgir. Olhou por cima do ombro para verificar se não havia ninguém e entrou logo no compartimento, fechando logo a porta atrás de si.

Era uma espécie de biblioteca, mas numa dimensão muito mais pequena do que aquela que havia na ala oeste.

As paredes eram cobertas por um papel de parede excessivamente floreado em tons de rosa, que agora se encontrava rasgado em algumas zonas e descascado, devido ao passar do tempo. Um pano meio amarelado, que supostamente deveria ter sido branco há alguns anos, cobria o que deveria ser um piano de cauda, enquanto que as restantes paredes eram cobertas por estantes e estantes de livros, que deveriam bater recordes em ácaros.

Lily avançou pelo compartimento até ao piano, com o coração a bater mais depressa.

Sentiu a suavidade do algodão a roçar a palma da mão, que por sua vez se fechou sobre o pano, puxando-o lentamente até descobrir por completo o piano negro, que resplandeceu com o brilho do sol que espreitava timidamente pelas cortinas brancas comidas pelas traças.

Lily engoliu em seco e libertou o pano, que já se encontrava impune no chão.

Sentou-se num banquinho e acariciou as teclas.

O simples gesto provocou-lhe arrepios.

A garota olhou, então, em frente, o que provocou com que os olhos ficassem marejados de emoção ao mesmo tempo que lia uma plaquinha de ouro com os dizeres: _Elizabeth Fitzgerald_.

Elizabeth… Só poderia ser a sua mãe!

Lily sorriu feliz e pressionou numa tecla, o que produziu um som abafado.

Inspirou e levantou a cabeça para observar mais uma vez o pequeno compartimento. Só então reparou num roupeiro, num canto, que parecia esperar que o abrissem.

A garota levantou-se cuidadosamente e em passos lentos aproximou-se do roupeiro.

Não parecia ser um roupeiro normal. A madeira estava demasiadamente detalhada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily abriu a porta, que, curiosamente, não rangeu desta vez, apesar de parecer que estava lá há mais tempo do que o resto do compartimento.

Foi então que ocorreu algo estranho.

Lily sentiu uma brisa acariciar-lhe o cabelo ruivo.

Olhou para a única janela que havia ali e verificou que não se encontrava aberta.

Olhou novamente para o armário, estupefacta.

Apalpou a varinha, que trazia sempre consigo quando andava sozinha, pois só se sentia segura assim.

Engolindo em seco, entrou então no armário, encostando a porta.

Afastou casacos de pêlo que fizeram uma comichão desconfortável no nariz de Lily.

Andou e parecia que o armário não ia acabar nunca, quando, finalmente, depara-se com um corredor húmido mal iluminado por janelinhas perto do tecto.

Seria aquilo uma passagem secreta?

Sorrindo, Lily apressou o passo pelo corredor, virando depois à direita, onde ao fundo encontrou uma escada em caracol, pela qual subiu de dois em dois degraus, batendo com a cabeça num alçapão.

Esfregando a cabeça, Lily empurrou o alçapão e subiu os restantes degraus.

Estava numa espécie de sala iluminada pela luz que trespassava um vitral com a imagem de um anjo.

O mesmo anjo que decorava o fundo da sala do Parlamento.

- Mas não estamos aqui reunidos para falar disso, Duque! – A voz forte de um homem ressoou pela sala, mas parecia que não vinha dali. – Viemos discutir um assunto que nos interessa a todos! O futuro da Dinamarca!!!

Lily seguiu a voz até achar uma espécie de portinhola, logo ao lado do vitral, pela qual conseguiu ver a sala enorme do Parlamento, que se assemelhava em muito a um pequeno anfiteatro, com vários homens sentados em cadeiras do lado direito e esquerdo e a sua avó lá ao fundo, atrás de uma secretária, com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa e o rosto sério.

- E o que entende por 'Futuro da Dinamarca', caro Johnathan? – Perguntou Mathilde, com o cabelo esbranquiçado preso elegantemente num coque e os olhos verdes esmeralda a faiscarem intensamente fitando um homem que se posicionava no centro da sala.

- Majestade, estamos todos de acordo que a Princesa Lily _Evans_… – o homem pareceu frisar o nome do seu pai e Lily não tinha sido a única a reparar – não é a mais indicada para ocupar o tão prestigiado trono da Dinamarca.

Lily ficou vermelha de raiva. Como ele se atrevia a dizer tal coisa se ele nem se tinha cruzado uma única vez com ela?

- E porque é que a minha neta não pode ocupá-lo?! – Perguntou calmamente a rainha, olhando fixamente o homem, vestido num fato cinzento e com uma gravata azul-marinho.

- Está óbvio que a sua neta, cara Majestade, não tem as habilitações para tal! Nem sequer sabe o hino nacional do país que irá reinar! – Contestou o homem, dirigindo-se agora aos restantes membros do Parlamento que o ouviam atentamente.

Aquilo era tão mentira!

"_Der er et yndigt land, det står med brede bøge, nær salten østerstrand, nær salten østerstrand... Det bugter sig i bakke, dal, det hedder gamle Danmark,__ og det er Frejas sal, og det er Frejas sal... __Der sad i fordums tid, de harniskklæd… Não, espera! Como é que se pronuncia isto?!"_

Ok… Talvez houvesse algumas verdades!

Mas não era pelo facto de não saber! Apenas não sabia pronunciar algumas palavras bem!!!

- Oh, por favor! – Parecia que Mathilde estava levemente irritada. – Para se ser Rainha é preciso saber o hino?!

Lily suspirou.

Aquilo tinha soado tão mal!

- É preciso ter garra! Força de espírito! Amar o povo! Amar o país!!! – Continuou a Rainha, levantando-se. – Não saber as letras de uma canção que de nada vai ajudar em parar conflitos internacionais é a última tarefa de uma verdadeira Rainha!

"_BOA!"_

- Sim, claro! – Falou novamente, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, despenteando-o levemente. – Mas não é apenas isso! Cada dia que passa, a Princesa mostra-se imatura nas suas decisões! Mal confraternizou com os convidados na última noite, desapareceu misteriosamente e retira-se sem explicação! E não só! Este é o primeiro ano dela aqui na Dinamarca e daqui a poucos meses se tornará a Rainha de um país que não conhece!

Mathilde reprimiu os lábios ainda mais irritada.

- Queira-me desculpar, mas Lily tem passado todos os seus Verões aqui no castelo desde os seus nove anos! – Foi a vez da senhora contestar. – E todos esses Verões foram gastos em trabalho árduo para que Lily conhecesse melhor o seu país e o seu povo! Tal como foram gastos para que ela se devesse comportar como uma verdadeira princesa e futura Rainha!

O tal de Johnathan sorriu.

Não era um sorriso simpático.

Era mais um sorriso sarcástico.

- Claro! Mas foi o quê? Um mês em cada Verão?! Isso faz apenas 10 meses! Nem chega a um ano! – Falou ele, atentando cada palavra, continuando seguidamente, antes que fosse interrompido pela Rainha. – De qualquer das maneiras, isso não impede com que haja uma outra pessoa mais digna de herdar o trono!

Todos do Parlamento, que se mantinham em silêncio absoluto, começaram a murmurar uns com os outros surpresos. Até a própria avó de Lily parecia surpreendida com tal declaração.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou ela, obviamente confusa.

- Existe um segundo herdeiro do trono! – Falou ele sorridente. – E descende directamente do rei Erik V que governou o reino da Dinamarca até 1286. A Dinastia Skioldung, se não me engano!

- Então, muitos podem ser herdeiros! – Falou um outro homem, fazendo os outros rirem-se.

- Sim. Mas todos filhos ilegítimos! – Falou ele, dando uma olhadela à Rainha que o olhou friamente. – O meu sobrinho é legítimo e com todos os direitos ao trono como a Princesa Lily.

Uma pausa para que o historiador ao lado da sua avó conferisse a história, acompanhado por mais burburinhos.

- Ele tem toda a razão, Vossa Majestade! – Falou ele olhando a Rainha.

- De qualquer das maneiras, isso não impende com que Lily se torne Rainha! Ela é afinal a verdadeira herdeira! – Falou Mathilde, voltando a sentar-se confortavelmente na cadeira. – E creio que o seu sobrinho tem passado tanto tempo aqui como a minha neta!

Não havia nada a contestar com aquilo, certo?!

- Sim! Mas…

"_Errado!"_

- …o meu sobrinho além de ter nascido aqui na Dinamarca, dentro de um casamento tradicional, tem passado todas as suas férias aqui, a aprender os costumes do seu país! E, segundo as leis da Dinamarca, uma princesa tem de se contrair matrimónio para ser legalmente coroada Rainha!

- O QUÊ?! – A voz de Lily ecoara por toda a sala, fazendo os membros se assustarem, o que a obrigou a tapá-la com as mãos.

'Contrair matrimónio' só podia ser uma expressão simpática para 'casamento'!

E o que ele queria dizer com 'ter nascido dentro de um casamento tradicional'? Lily não tinha nascido também dentro de um? Ou será que…

- Eu sei as leis da Dinamarca! Mas será mesmo necessário a minha neta ter um homem ao seu lado para governar?! Isso é um disparate!

"_Força avó!"_

- Está a chamar disparates às leis da Dinamarca?! – Perguntou um outro homem, que aparentava ter os seus 80 anos. – Majestade, apesar de respeitar e admirar a sua neta, as leis da Dinamarca terão de ser executadas!

Todos concordaram na sala.

- Mas Conde Boucher… – começou Mathilde, mas foi logo interrompida.

- Sinto muito Rainha Mathilde! A sua neta tem até um mês para se casar! – Falou o tal Conde. – Se não, o trono será herdado pelo sobrinho do Duque!

* * *

Em relação ao capítulo, é realmente o hino da Dinamarca que Lily entoa em pensamento! Não é nada inventado!  
**Tradução (muito mal feita xD): **_"Há uma amável terra/Com dispersas, sombreadas faias/Perto das salgadas praias Bálticas/As suas colinas e vales gentilmente caindo/O seu nome antigo é Dinamarca/E é a câmara de Freya//Lá nos tempos passados/Os Vinkings armados descansam (...)"_

* * *

**LEITORAS DE ORIS CONVERSIO:  
**- A fic recomeçara brevemente o seu rumo, mas espero que não me pressionem, pois terei que adiar alguns capítulos de CinderLily 2 primeiro para postar então o próximo capítulo de Oris! Só espero que não me abandonem!!! (Agarra perna de leitora, enquanto esta se arrasta para se ver livre dessa louca)

**MEMBROS DA COMUNIDADE MISSYGOLDY NO ORKUT:  
**- Não abandonem a comunidade! Ela está mais morta agora que um peixe a quem lhe deram 3 kilos de comida… Por isso, peço-vos, vão lá (se não querem que eu morra entretanto… Eu já recebi ameaças e T-U-D-O!!! É o que dá ter as fundadoras da comunidade demasiado perto de onde vivo! T.T)

**CAPAS DE CINDERLILY II E PROPAGANDAS:  
**- Basta irem ao meu profile e lá encontraram! Obrigada (e muuuuuuuito) a Shelly Malfoy! Adorei a capa!!! Muito linda! E a The Sisters Black aka Lili e Bibi, pelo esforço… -.- (Ok… Gostei! xDD)

**

* * *

**

**Resposta às (lindas, fantásticas, maravilhosas) reviews!!!: **

**Sandra Potter:** Oii! Ai obrigadaaaaaaaaa!!! xDDD Uhuahauhauha!!! Não sei se era o James! Era ele? Nem sei… Acho que vou colocar ele como sendo um garoto pelo qualLily se apaixona… Aí James passa há história e fica com Shondra! MAUHAUAHUAHAUHA (trovoada de fundo) Quanto a Sirius… Bem, esse posso dizer que é o garoto que vai ficando toda a fic atrás das empregadas… xDD To a brincar… Também ainda n sei o futuro de Sirius nessa história! xP Bjx

**Carol Lair.: **xDD Ainda bem que gosta! Fiquei muito feliz por saber! E você ainda não viu metade das tarefas de uma princesa! Muito pior do que isto!!! xDD Uhuauahuahau!!! Gostei dessa do James! xDD Mas bem! Pode ser como pode não ser! Basta ficar atenta às entrelinhas muuuuito directas nesse capítulo, viu? Bjx

**mary86: **Oii!! Eu também adoro (é que nem estou fazendo uma fic disso nem nada! xDD) Eu posto capítulos de semana em semana (agora com esta posto de quartas em quartas!) E espero bem que mandes sim as tuas reviews!!! xDDD So assim saberei se estas a gostar ou não! Bjxxxxx

**Zia Black:** Uhahauhauhauhau!!! Eu só espero continuar actualizando tão rápido assim! E também espero que continue gostando da fic! xDD Obrigada pela review! Bjx

**Thaty: **Uhauhauhauhauh!!! Você tem de ler CinderLily 1 (a primeira parte desta fic) para perceber! Mas se já leu e não ta percebendo… Ai sou eu k to falhando como autora T.T! Mas bem, espero que continue por aqui!!! Bjx

**Kisara Yagami: **T.T Eu não consigo te adicionar porquê??? Droga de msn (chuta pc). Eu quero que você bete é claro! Mas como??? T.T T.T T.T!!! Nem o ta do meu lado! Enviei-lhe um monte de mensagens e ao k parece não recebeu!!! (Recebeu?) Mas bem… Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos (não teria muito trabalho com ele, porque só dei uns três erros no finalzinho… xDD) E obrigada viu? Vou tentar ver o que posso fazer para lhe enviar a fic! Bjx

**Nise Potter:** Oii! Uhuahuahuahuah!!! Toda a gente diz isso… Eu não sou tãããããããão cliché assim! A minha fic é cliché?? (Olha para os lados e vê pessoas a entreolharem-se e a assobiarem para o ar!) -.- Nem digo nada! Continuado… Se não for o James, é claro que vai ser um à altura! Eu não deixo a ruivinha com qualquer um não!!! Mas também não pode ser bonzinho demais… Porque depois James não consegue brigar com ele! xDD Bem… Preste atenção a esse capítulo… Tem muito o que dizer nas entrelinhas!!! ;) Bjx

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Uuhauauhauhauha!!! To a ver que tem muitas dúvidas sim! xDD Mas cada uma delas vai-se revelando ao longo da fic, seguramente! E, apesar de eu não ir responder a nenhuma delas (claro! xDD) você poderia partilhar as suas ideias… ;) De qualquer das maneiras, basta estar atenta às entrelinhas muito directas nesse capítulo! Alguns mistérios em relação à família de Lily também ainda estão por resolver!!! xDD Bjx

**Clarice:** Como sabe que era James? Podia não ser ele!!! Pode ser um dinamarquês decidido a conquistar o coração já ocupado de Lily! E não se esqueça que era de noite! Lily poderia perfeitamente confundir certas características! xDDD Nunca se sabe, né! xDD Mas bem… Obrigada pelo comment, viu?! Bjx

**Flavinha Greeneye: **AHHHH!!! FLAVINHA!!! XDDD Oiiiii!!! Claro que me lembro de si! Tenho as minhas perdas de memória mas não são tantas assim! xDD Pois, infelizmente não comentou! E eu aqui… Miserável! Há espera de um reviewzinha dos meus leitores mais antigos! Tsc! xD Mas este comment ainda ta válido sim! xDDD Ai meu deus! Você falando assim até me deixa constrangida!!! xDD Mas obrigada (e muito)! E vá ver o Diário da Princesa sim… Mas o 2! Tirei de lá a maior parte das ideias!!! ;p Quanto à beta… Adoraria que fosse! Mas é que já tenho uma (e ainda vou ter que andar atrás dela! xDDD) Mas obrigada! Na próxima fic que fizer, você será a primeira a ser contactada!!! XDD (isto se quiser! Bjx!!! (Você me deu inspiração para escrever mais cenas destas! xDD)

**Gaby Granger:** Obrigadaaaaa!!! Pois se arrepende! Leitores desnaturados que não dizem à pobre autora o que acham da fic só provocam problemas! Um deles foi a minha depressão pós-CinderLily! xDDD Brincado! Mas enfim… Espero que continue mandado estas reviews, porque eu vou esperar por elas!!! xD Bjx

**.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.**Oii! Obrigada!!! E, outra vez, não posso responder! Talvez possa ser ele… como pode ser outro garoto qualquer que nessa continuação vá conquistar o coração da menina Evans! Não vou poder dizer mesmo! Mas tem uma solução! Preste bem atenção a todos os sinais da fic… Há muitas entrelinhas! Bem… Obrigada mais uma vez pela sua review e fique descansada que continuarei! Bjx

**Jhu Radcliffe:** Oi priminha!!!!!!!! Obrigada, mas não posso responder à questão! Porque seria ele, afinal? Quer dizer, podia ter sido qualquer um! Imagina que essa sua prima ficou louca e decidiu que James e Lily não vão ficar nessa continuação juntos?! xDD Ok… Não exageremos! Mas Lily pode apaixonar-se por outro garoto… Não sei:p E sim… Lily tem nove nomes! Mas não é a única! Minha prima (amh… verdadeira! xDD) tem também uns nove acho eu! xDD E penso que não demorei muito dessa vez! Obrigada e continua passando por aqui:

**Dessa-chan**Oii!! Obrigada pela review, mas realmente estou descobrindo que tinha leitoras de CinderLily que não me enviavam reviews! Aiai!! Mas espero que isso mude agora com a continuação!!! XDD Espero mesmo que continue acompanhando essa fic e que continue mandando-me essas reviews lindas! Bjxxxx

**Julinha Potter** Oii! Obrigada!!! Mas porque seria James, afinal?? Tal como já disse um montão de vezes, poderia ser um garoto qualquer que vai fazer com que Lily se apaixone por ele!!! xDD Né? Mas bem… Aqui tem mais um capítulo! Espero que goste!

**

* * *

**

**NOTA DA REVISORA:  
**Gente, vocês não sabem o quão "difícil" foi revisar essa fic. Certo, estou sendo irônica.  
Carol você escreve muuuito bem. Só tive que corrigir uma vírgula ali! E pode até ser que eu não tenha mudado muito, porque eu quis manter original, da maneira que voce escreveu!  
Adoro ser revisora e ser a primeira a ler os capítulos! Hahah Morram de inveja!  
Bom, é isso aí.. Beijo Caroool!  
E deixem review pra essa maravilhosa autora!  
Beijos,  
Dm Tayashi

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** "Convidado Inesperado"

* * *

Caros leitores!  
Neste momento, tenho 19 reviews no Trailer e 15 no 1.º Capítulo!  
O que me inspira imenso e o que me faz postar mais rápido, certo?!  
Por isso, eu quero mais dessas lindas reviews que me enviam, sim?!  
Porque me inspira imenso e só assim é que vou postar o 3.º Capítulo que revelará já alguns dos mistérios!  
Se isto lhe soou a chantagem emocional… Porque soa um pouco… Tem toda a razão! É UMA chantagem!!!  
**Logo clique nesse botãozinho sexy que me assombra os sonhos e ganhe um dia a menos para ler o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
